1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to detachable safety goggles for safety helmets which may be used while being detachably attached to a safety helmet.
2. Description of the Related Art
For the sake of safety during operations at various industrial sites, workers wear safety helmets. In general, a safety helmet is not equipped with safety goggles for convenience of an operation. Therefore, when a worker wearing a safety helmet that is not equipped with safety goggles performs operations, the worker may not open his/her eyes or hurt his/her eyes due to intense light or flying foreign debris.
Therefore, a safety helmet equipped with safety goggles may be provided. In this case, the safety goggles are formed in a screen type shielding the entirety of the face of a worker, and both sides of the safety goggles are shaft-coupled with both sides of the safety helmet. Therefore, in case of such a safety helmet, attaching/detaching of the safety goggles to/from the safety helmet may be difficult, and use of safety goggles may be inconvenient due to the large size of the safety goggles.
In order to solve such inconvenience, a worker may separately wear sunglass-type safety goggles. In this case, the safety goggles may cause inconvenience due to sweat or the worker may repeatedly put on and take off the safety goggles.